


Victoria's Secret Angel

by icyprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyprincess/pseuds/icyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters find out you're a VS model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little something I came up with at 3 am. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Enjoy! :)

READER X DEAN

 

You've been hunting with the Winchesters for over three years now. For 3 months you've had a crush on the oldest Winchester. You look over at Dean who is busy reading something on his laptop. You turn your head and sigh. This 'crush' or whatever you had for Dean needed to stop. 

"Y/N..." Dean said suddenly

You looked up, "Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you a question..." 

You looked up, slightly confused as to why he was asking you this question, "Yeah of course" 

"Is it true that you were a Victoria's Secret Angel?" Dean smirked.

That caught Sams attention. He looked over at you then back to Dean.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue what you talking about" You said the same time as Sam. 

"Really? Because there is an article here from 2012 that says '7-Year Victoria's Secret Angel, Y/N L/N, went missing after the fashion show in New York'. Funny because 2012 was around the time when me and Sam took you in." 

"Okay, fine. I was a VS model" You confessed

"Not just a model, an Angel" Sam mused.

"Damn, Y/N...it says here that you were one of the best models they've ever had" You smiled slightly at that. "and wow, look at these..." Dean said awed.

You walked over to where Dean was sitting and grabbed the laptop out of his grasp. You ignored his cries of protest as you looked at the picture he was viewing. You remembered that show so well. It made you feel like an actual angel. You remebered how the wings fit you perfectly. 

"Its actually kinda hot" Dean said quietly 

You blushed and turned away from Dean slightly. 

"I'm gonna go get some lunch, you guys want anything?" Sam asked 

"Pie!" Dean said immediately

"Okay got it. For you Y/N?"

"Just a salad would be fine" You replied

Sam nodded and walked out the door. 

"So a VS model, huh?" Dean asked a little smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah" You blushed and looked down slightly.

"Stop doing that!" Dean said suddenly. Youre eyes widened a bit

"Doing what, exactly?" 

"Blushing! You look so adorable and I cant help myself!" You both were shocked that Dean actually said that out loud. Dean looked down in embarressment. You smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Well does that mean I have permission to do this?" You wrapped your arms around Deans neck and pulled him in for a firm kiss.

"Hell yeah" He immediatley responed and kissed back. The kiss got heated quick and Dean rubbed his tounge across your bottom lip. You opened your lips in responce as Deans tounge explored your mouth. You pulled back from the kiss amd took a breather. 

"So being a VS model and all..." Dean asked looking at you seductively. You smiled slightly.

"You want me to do a little fashion show for you" 

You saw his eyes grow dark with lust. 

"Fuck yeah" 

You grabbed Deans hands and led him to the couch.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a couple minutes" You walked away but not without swaying your hips a little. You go to your room and get on a red laced bra and panties. You wanted to add a little spice to your outfit so you put on a pair of black high heels that wrap around your ankle. You walk out of the room one foot in front of the other amd sway your hips as you walked straight to Dean. He gave a low whistle and looked at you up and down. You decided to give him a little show so once you near him, you turned around and gave your ass a little shake and walked back toward the middle of the room. You ran your hands down your body seductively as you moved slowly toward Dean. When you reached him you straddled his legs and kissed him passionatly. He gave a low moan and you started wandering your hands lower and lower down his torso. He let out a slight groan as he layed you onto the couch. Dean took off his shirt and crawled on top of you.

"Damn, Y/N, you dont know how long i've wanted to do this. And the fact that youre wearing this just, man, I cant help myself" 

You responded by kissing his with as much love and passion as you could. 

"I love you, Dean" You opend your eyes and gasped slightly. You did not mean to say that. Dean froze and looked you in the eyes looking for any hint that tells him your lying. When he didnt fine any, he kissed you , softly this time. 

"I love you too, Y/N" 

As You and Dean resumed your make-out session, Sam walked in the door. 

"Woah, Woah, Okay! Did not need to see that" Sam avoided looking at you or Dean and headed straight to the kitchen. You laughed a little and lightly pushed Dean off of you. 

"I think we should go eat" You say and get up to go to your room to get a robe. When you got back, Dean was sitting at the table with Sam, eating his pie. 

"So you two a thing now?" Sam asked looking between you and Dean.

"Yeah" You looked at Dean and smiled. He looked down but you could tell that he was smiling. 

"FINALLY" Sam yelled loudly, making you jump. "Its about damn time to because I was begininning to think that youll never fess up to your feelings, Y/N." You looked down and blushed. "Same with you Dean" Sam finished and looked between the two of you.

"Well have fun" Sam winked and walked out of the room. You blush even harder and look at Dean, who was smirking. 

"What?" You asked suddenly getting all defensive. Dean put is hands up.

"Woah" Dean got up from the chair and walked toward you still with that stupid smirk on his face. He grabbed your hips and gave you a short chaste kiss. "I think we should continue what were were doing not to long ago." 

You kissed him passionatly before grabbing his hand and leading to your bedroom.


End file.
